The present invention relates generally to a conductor and cable splicing device and particularly to a novel structure and method of effecting the splice.
The amount of patent art in the area of conductor and cable splicing is substantial. To discuss all of this art here would be cumbersome and, in addition, unnecessary, as the art tends to divide into two basic categories, namely, compression connectors and tension connectors. Compression connectors involve the compression of an outside tubular member upon multiple jaw elements located in the tubular member to grip a cable or conductor inserted into the tubular member and between the jaws. The compression of the tubular member on the jaw elements is effective to close the jaws upon the conductor or cable inserted between the jaws. Examples of this type of connector are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,384,704 and 3,996,417 to Vockroth and Annas, respectively.
The tension type of cable splicing device involves the use of multiple jaw segments laterally translated against a tapered surface such that the jaw segments are compressed upon a conductor or cable inserted between the segments. Examples of this type of device are the disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,794 to Beinhaur et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,512 to Werner et al. In this type of splice the tension of a suspended cable functions to hold the jaw segments in the tapered end of a housing to insure and maintain a compressive, gripping force of the jaw segments on the conductor located between the segments. Explosive charges are employed in these two devices to effect displacement of the jaw segments in the process of gripping the conductor.
Typical of another type of tension device is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,138,913 to Fotsch in which a soft, relatively light gauge spring is employed to urge wedge segments into the opposed ends of a tapered housing. Again, however, gripping force is provided by the tension of two suspended cables spliced together by the device. The cables are conveniently released from the device by simply compressing the spring.
As is seen further from the patent art existing in this area, multiple jaw segments require spreaders and retention means to maintain the jaw segments in place for insertion of the conductor end to be gripped.